Mysticons: Past to Present
by SolarFlare579
Summary: Even though the series is finished, so much of the story is left open! Most prominently: BACKSTORIES! We get a good idea for Em: a few open slayes doe Arkanyna, and whole lot of space for speculation for Zarya, and absolutely bithing fir Piper. My fanfic sences are tingling!
1. When Kaos Spreads

**Hey peepes! SolarFlare579 here with a new story! This time it will be about one of my all time favorite (and sadly discontinued) TV shows:**

 **Mysticons! I decided that we needed to go into back stories a bit more, because we have close to nothing for piper, a lot of open space and inspiration for Zarya, a... dad situation with Arkayna (and neared to the end Zarya), and somehow Em got from Rudiks hollow to the drake city palace. I also may add an OC to the end, but we will have to wait and find out! One final thing: I'm doing this in a sequencial order kind of not really. I'm doing Zarya first because pipers story requires her, and I'm doing Arkayna third because Em's story requires her. Okay, no more chit chat!**

Chapter 1: When kaos spreads

Zarya

Who would think so much could change in one day? Not Zarya, or at least not at first anyways. Until some bird-brained pirate taught her different that is...

Ever since she could remember, Zarya had lived on and island in one of the southernmost parts of Gemina, the island of ćeartose. She had lived with her mom and dad her entire life **(or so she thought at the time which is not to be addressed right now hehehe).** Her mom had the same hair and eye color as Zarya **(by chance)** but the opposite style. She had lived to wear her meter-long blue hair in a dip-dyed braid over her shoulder. She mostly had worn dresses and tops missing the shoulder up. Her dad on the other hand, lived to get dirty. His favorite pass time was anything involving movement, and his _daughter_ Zarya.

When kaos came, a normal day became a nightmare. The five-year olds Zarya and Kitty has been playing in the woods near the uninhabited part of the island, when they saw what looked like an upside-down roof floating above their heads.

"Come on Z-star!" Kitty exclaimed, begining to drag Zarya to the shadow being cast by the floating object. Until the fire started.

The girls could finally tell what the giant floating object was. A pirate ship. "Wrong way Kitty!" Zarya grabbed Kitty's wrist (almost cutting off circulation) and ran in the opposite direction. Suddenly, Kitty remembered somthing she had forgotten.

"KASEY!" The young girl screeched for her brother. She snatched her hand out of Zaryas grasp and started running, not stopping until she reached town. Zarya, who had been trailing close behind her, almost fell over when she saw the destruction done. "Who... is in that ship..." she muttered through gritted teeth, clenching her fists tight enough to make her knuckles white.

"I don't know Z, but I do know that Kasey is in the middle of it! Let's g-"

"You won't have to go very far."

Both gorls whipped around to see a giant... bird holding a hand over the 3-year-old Kasey's mouth.


	2. When kaos soreads- part 2

**Hello people! SolarFlare579 is back! I have two things to say: Find the Harry Potter difference, and Zarya always seemed like the most independent character, so iv never really been in to moonboon. So none of the things that happen in this or last chapter invoke shipping. Sorry fandom!**

 **Also thank you for the comment Strife667!**

Chapter 2: Deadly Trade

Zarya:

Kitty was absolutely paralyzed. A giant bird. who had just destroyed the entire island. Had her little brother. When she heard Zarya's voice, she whipped her head around to face her friend.

"Heads up you rusty old squak box!" The blue haired girl shrieked, throwing a flurry of stones at captain Kaos. Kitty has half a mind to tell Zarya to stop in case she hit Kasey, but she soon realized what Zarya was doing. Distracting Kaos.

Zarya knew that if she got the giant bird mad enough, he would let go of Kasey and let kitty and him escape. So she kept on throwing rocks and throwing rocks until she saw the bird-man drop Kasey and walk towards her.

"You don't know what you ju-"

"Have you never heard of a toothbrush! Yikes!"

That set Kaos off. He grabbed the young girl by her necklace and raised her in the air. Zarya began coughing and clutching her neck, and couldn't stop until Kaos let go of her a minuet later, dropping her to her knee's.

Zarya looked around frantically for some sign that Kitty and Kasey escaped, and didn't stop until she saw Kitty's yellow cat-like eyes **(look up a pick of her, kitty's eyes are really similar to a cat! I thought of that before realizing her name!)**

Zarya tried to motion for Kitty to run, but she was being lifted of the ground by her arms.

"You cost me a couple of servants girl!" Kaos said, locking eyes with Zarya. She spit in his face.

Kaos narrowed his eyes at the girl before him, through he was angry at himself. He let a _5-year-old_ get the best of him. He wasn't going to sit here and let this girl take charge of him, so (still holding her hands) the bird brain flew her up to the ship and threw her down a hatch.

"ZARYA!" Kitty forgot about keeping hidden and shouted openly coming out of her hiding place, still holding Kasey. She didn't even resist where Kaos grabbed her as well.


End file.
